Bippityboppityboo
by Riri-chi
Summary: Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo. Hundred words are all it will do, bippity-boppity-boo. /drabble series/
1. humpty dumpty

_t o p i c:_ love

_c o u p l e: _amu and ikuto

_d i s c l a i m e r: _shugo chara © peach-pit

_n o t e s: _hiii;; um, well this is going to be a drabble series for various couples, so feel free to suggest some couples, crack or not. without all of this above the actual content, this content is 100 words exact. hope you enjoy it!

...

Love is a concept that can't exactly be explained in words. For him, all he could do was show it in a special way. Unexplained enemies, a special friendship, a precious hug, a simple kiss, a promise sealed between two rings, and a bundle of joy. From the beginning till the present, he had accomplished so much with this girl. This girl broke the silence hidden beneath him and slithered out sides of him that he never thought of showing before. _Let's not lose this chance._

And it all started with three magical eggs.


	2. once upon a dream

_t o p i c:_ love/friendship

_c o u p l e: _rima and nagihiko

_d i s c l a i m e r: _shugo chara © peach-pit

_n o t e s: _hello again!❤ i decided to write another drabble! so here's a rimahiko for my reviewers. as usual the content below is 100 words. request any couple~ enjoy.

...

A tangled mess is all she saw. She watched as he poured out those tears of everlasting secrecy. He punched his fist into the wall and revealed so much that made the hairs on her skin stand tall. No matter how much she hated him for lying, she had a heart that could forgive and forget. But what could she do at this very moment? _She felt powerless._

And so she held out a hand for him because that's all she could do.

Firmly grabbing her hand, he found his blooming flower.


	3. a whole new world

_t o p i c:_ love

_c o u p l e: _yaya and kairi

_d i s c l a i m e r: _shugo chara © peach-pit

_n o t e s: _hello, here's another drabble as usual! enjoy! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ

...

She always watched him through her binoculars. After entering middle school, Yaya kept an eye on the Class President because something about him was intriguing; more interesting than her shoujo manga. Whenever another girl stepped near him, and while he wasn't looking, she'd throw a book at their head and they'd protest out of nowhere. All of these girls were scaring him away and somehow Yaya was pleased with it. She wasn't jealous but she was still a baby who wanted what she could get.

She was a girl in love even if she didn't know it.


	4. kiss the girl

_t o p i c:_ love

_c o u p l e: _amu and utako (male utau)

_d i s c l a i m e r: _shugo chara © peach-pit

_n o t e s: _hello, i'm back again. since shii wanted a crack pairing, here's amuxutako (genderbend utau). you can request anything. enjoy! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ

...

He watched as she glared at him while crossing her arms. In fact, he found it irresistably cute. Ignoring all of the words she said, he grabbed a hold of her waist and enveloped her figure into his arms. Quirking an eyebrow at her blush, he leaned in closer and blinked his violet eyes. _She was so easy._

"Are you even listening to me, Utako-kun?" Amu pouted. All he could was keep staring into those honey eyes.

"You're a very stubborn girl." he said before shutting her mouth up with his own.


	5. the circle of life

_t o p i c:_ friendship

_c o u p l e: _yaya and ikuto.

_d i s c l a i m e r: _shugo chara © peach-pit

_n o t e s: _hello, i'm back... again and most likely a lot tonight. shii wanted a brotherly/sisterly relationship for yaya/ikuto, so here it is! request and enjoy! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ

...

He winced at her loud voice as the girl jumped onto his back. She was the most unusual creature he had ever seen. _This is what I get for being Amu's boyfriend_.

"Iku-rin! I want a piggyback ride!" Yaya gleamed.

He looked down at the girl curiously as her eyes sparkled with demand. It sort of reminded him of Utau when she was younger and clinged onto him for dear life. Noticing Amu's look burying into his skin, he had no choice but to give in.

"Okay," Ikuto softly smiled.


	6. can you feel the love tonight

_t o p i c:_ friendship/romance

_c o u p l e: _ami and hikaru.

_d i s c l a i m e r: _shugo chara © peach-pit

_n o t e s: _hello, i'm back... again and again and again. yeah i'm stalking this fandom basically. anyway here's ami and hikaru, requested by shii on twitter. enjoy! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ

...

She sung off pitch but sweet enough for a person's ear to withstand. He was so frustrated from all of the work but didn't show it on the outside. As he continued to write down the plans for this week, everything seemed to be at peace. The Royal Garden was her stage and he was enjoying this private performance he was getting, even if he didn't tell her.

"Ne, Hikaru-kun, how was I?" Ami smiled.

"Excellent, just excellent." Hikaru said, not bothering to look up. However, he was smiling on the inside. A lot.


	7. hakuna matata

_t o p i c: _friendship

_c o u p l e:_ rima and kuukai

_d i s c l a i m e r: _shugo chara © peach-pit

_n o t e s: _I'm here again! This was a request sent in for a Rima/Kuukai friendship! So I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>She wasn't used to his grinning presence, especially since she had enough trouble with a crossdresser on her back. Rima stared at him as he looked at her with his big, green eyes. Sighing, she set down her gag manga and crossed her arms.<p>

"Mashiro, is there any way you can help me get revenge on Fujisaki?" Kuukai winked.

Rima quirked an eyebrow at him and he proceeded to continue with his plan.

"Let's put him in a dress," Kuukai suggested.

Maybe the old Jack wasn't that bad after all.


	8. colors of the wind

_t o p i c: _romance

_c o u p l e: _rima and nadeshiko

_d i s c l a i m e r: _shugo chara © peach-pit

_n o t e s: _so an anon requested for rima and nadeshiko. i wasn't sure if they wanted romance or friendship so i went with romance. can you guys request specifically what you want next time? it would help me a lot. anyways, request more! hope you like it.

...

She was breathless, her heart was pounding in a ever so mystical way. Rima watched as Nadeshiko glided across the stage, a fan in her hand, as she whisked around in elegant twists and turns. She had never seen something so perfect in her life. As Nadeshiko continued to dance, Rima pretended not to care as she pouted and crossed her arms. Yet all it took was a simple glance from Nadeshiko and her facade shattered like smearing glass.

That disgusting wink of hers had made her heart explode but Rima would never tell anyone that.


End file.
